TV Magic
by sarajo18
Summary: Kurt moves to LA to star in a new TV show. What could happen when casting his love interest. Not Blaine or Rachel friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I continue or not, review and follow to let me know.**

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO**

"June said it will only be for a short time, Kurt. It's just till I got a hit show and album then people won't care because I'll have a supportive fan base in place. She says it common practice when you're just starting out in the business. will you say something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, all he heard was June said this June said that. That was all he'd been hearing for the last year and now this bullshit. But Blaine was buying every word she said. "Does it matter what I say because if I don't agree with June then I'm not being supportive. You've made up your mind, why ask me at all?"

"Because you're my fiancée."

Kurt could see were this was going. He loves Blaine he really does and he'd do almost anything to help his career but not this, "We had thousands of conversations about this subject in one form or another and every time Blaine, every time you and I both agreed that this was never an option we'd take no matter what. But one word from June and you're running for the nearest closet and sealing yourself in. Do you actually know what this means what you'd have to do?"

"I figured if asked I'd just say love is love and I don't like labels."

"It's that easy is it. How are you going to explain me, our photo's that are on our Facebook pages and our friends pages. How about all those people who already know Blaine?" Kurt felt his temper rise.

"June knows people who can take care of the on-line stuff and..." Blaine looked guilty.

Then the answer dawned on Kurt, "You're going to do the 'young and experimenting line'. Then you're going to get a nice beard and I'm just going to vanish. So who's the beard Blaine?",Blaine looked down at the floor and mumbled, "I didn't catch that."

"Rachel."

"Rachel, Rachel Berry, Rachel?" Blaine nodded, "She'd never agree to that." Kurt stared at Blaine, "You've already spoken to her haven't you?" Kurt started to shout, "You've got it all set up. Does she know you hadn't spoken to me yet?, Blaine looked away again, "She knew. How long, how long has this all been planned for?"

Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand but he pulled away, "Kurt, please."

Kurt took a deep breath trying to control his emotions, "How long?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes, "Three months. My first official date with Rachel is her opening night after party tonight."

Kurt took a step back, "All this time you've both been living under the same roof as me and not one word from either of you. Oh my god, I'm such an idiot."

Blaine stepped forward reaching out to Kurt again as he stepped back, "Please, I need your support."

Kurt's anger rose again, "I'll just go sit in the corner then. Get out. I can't even try to talk to you now. I feel sick."

"Kurt please just..."

"No Blaine just leave I've heard all I need to hear from you."

Blaine grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, we'll talk some more." Blaine left and closed the door.

Kurt started pacing. His mind a mess as he started talking to himself, "I'm an idiot. I thought she was my friend."

Kurt walked towards a mannequin wearing the beautiful dress he had sweat over for Rachel's big night, "She stood there while I fitted her and not once did she say a thing. She knew how excited I was about going to this with Blaine. She just let me carry on like a fool, she knew all along, she knew."

Kurt took hold of the front of the dress and pulled down ripping it from the mannequin, "Well I've sat back for the last time. Now I'm going to take something for me."

Kurt pulled out a piece of paper that he had been given by the writer of the TV show that Rachel was hoping to get. Mary had come to see him in the diner were he worked and made him an offer. She had an idea for a better show, one she thought he'd be prefect for and she wanted to pitch that instead of Rachel's. She told him that she thought Rachel's show would only be good for a season or two tops and she'd wanted to work on something more long-term. It hadn't taken long for Kurt to realize for him to get this break he'd have to hurt Rachel so he instantly declined. Mary asked Kurt to really think about it and gave him her direct number and a copy of the pilot script for the show she wanted to pitch. He couldn't understand why she just didn't pitch it anyway and she explained she only wrote shows with certain people in mind, she couldn't work it with anyone but who she had pictured. So Kurt took her number and her script home.

Kurt stood holding the phone to his ear waiting for a reply, "Hi Mary this is Kurt Hummel, I don't know if you remember me... You do, great. I was wondering if ...It is...I can fly out today if you like...Oh no I won't have to return, I'd be all yours...Okay I'll start packing and Molly...Thank you. See you soon."

Kurt stood outside his build, waiting for his taxi, remembering all the good times the place held. His phone chimed a incoming message. He opened it and remembered why he was leaving. _Kurt just listen to Blaine. This will be beneficial to both his and my careers. I can't believe your being so selfish. _

Kurt loaded his bags and climbed into the back of the taxi as he sent a reply. _I won't be a problem for you or Blaine any-more. I hope you both are very happy together._

* * *

Kurt step out of the airport and looked around, "Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Kurt turned to find Mary waving enthusiastically at him. He picked up his bags and headed towards her, "Let's get you settled and then we can go over a few things. The meeting is set for tomorrow morning and if all goes well we can film the pilot within the next week. Then hopefully be next month we'll get the green light."

Kurt settled in the back of the limo with Mary, "That fast?"

"It's not like Broadway, TV has a much faster pace. I've worked with this network before and if they like you it will be full steam ahead."

Kurt thought for a moment before he spoke, "But I don't have an agent. What if they want me to go in the closet? Because I can't do that." Kurt started to panic.

Mary laughed, "Kurt it's fine. An agent will be no problem, I'll make some calls for you. I don't want you to hide who you are, more and more TV shows are using openly gay actors and actress and gay characters are appearing more and more. Things are changing that's why I'm so confident about our project, it will be the first with an openly gay actor in the lead as well as the character being gay. We are going to be trail blazers."

* * *

**EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO**

The first episode of his and Mary's show was airing as Kurt sat there staring at his switched off TV. He listen to his phone signalling several text messages but he was too frightened to look. One would most defiantly be from his Dad and Carol and they would love anything he was in good or bad. A couple would be from friends he had made since he moved to LA. A couple would be from some of his old Glee club friends. Then there would be the ones from the network. He didn't believe in god but at this moment he was tempted to pray.

The network had given the go ahead for ten episodes and they had filmed seven already. Kurt dreaded going in tomorrow if the show bombed. He was brought out of his thoughts by banging on his door, "Kurt Hummel stop being such a drama queen. Everyone is waiting for you at the bar, if I have to take the door off it's hinges I will. Everything will be fine, so open this door."

Kurt walked towards the and pulled it open, "Cedes, what if everyone hates it?"

Mercedes was Kurt's best friend. Rachel and Blaine had gone looking for Kurt at her place and once they had finally told her what had upset him she had slapped both Blaine and Rachel and kicked them out. She told them even if she knew where Kurt was she wouldn't do a thing to help them. She then phoned Kurt's Dad and told him what had happened stopping Blaine and Rachel getting any help there.

Mercedes hand rang and messaged Kurt everyday for a week till he finally answered her. They had spent three hours talking and by the end she had decided to move to LA too. Two weeks later she arrived bringing two more old friends, Santana and Brittany.

"Kurt the show is great. Mary and her team have done an amazing job writing it and you are an amazing actor. The rest of the cast are amazing too. Just look at Twitter, it's trending and Tumblr is going nuts for it. Just grab your laptop and look."

* * *

**SIX MONTHS AGO**

"Okay everyone that's season two in the bag. See you all at the wrap party." Yelled the director as everyone started darting out.

Kurt sat in his trailer wiping off his make up when Santana burst in, "Have you ever heard of knocking women?"

"I haven't got time to waste waiting for you to say come in when I know that's what you're going to say anyway. So polish your awards and be quite.", Kurt rolled his eyes, "I've uploaded your scheduled for the next six weeks. There's just a change to tomorrow, we'll be flying to New York then onto London."

"Why?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at her.

Santana stared him down, "You can't avoid the place forever. You'll be there twelve hours tops. Two chat shows and then straight to JFK, I swear."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"We need to start casting for Kurt's love interest. We've tested a couple of known actors but it's not working for me, so put an ad out and lets see what we get. Kurt will be here for the screen chemistry test but I want to try something a little bit different. I want to see how they gel after the camera stops rolling, so boys rig up the room for vision and sound."

"Mary, Kurt isn't going to like this."

"Kurt wants the best for the show and he knows I write the best stuff when I have a vision of the person in the part. Get to work people."

* * *

"Nice, does that line work for you? Because I'm not feeling it." Kurt slipped into character.

Of course Kurt had recognized him as soon as him walked through the door but he didn't acknowledge it. He was shocked when Blaine had shown up but this was a real turn up for the books.

"You make me nervous. Words just pour out. I can't stop them. But I'm not lying you are beautiful."

"You'll have to work harder than that." Kurt winked as the script directed and exited behind the camera.

The actor smiled as he watched Kurt's character leave, "Oh I will, I will."

"Cut, that was great. I'm just going to nip next door and watch it again with the others." Mary shot out the room followed by everyone except Kurt and the actor.

"Not going to say hello to an old friend then?"

Kurt turned around and stopped what he was doing, "We were never friends. I don't see why I should waste my breath."

"And I thought you didn't bare a grudges. I guess I'm not getting the job then."

"Oh I'm sorry have I offended you by not being overjoyed to see you. I don't bear grudges, I don't like you never have never will. As for the job, that's not my decision. Your acting was good and if you get the job I'm sure we can both be professional about it."

"You really expect me to believe you don't have a say, you're the star of the show."

"This show isn't like most. We don't allow diva's. If Mary doesn't write it we have no show simple. What she's created so far and all the decisions she's made have worked so why would I mess with that?"

"I find that hard to believe. You certainly gave diva to me when we first met."

"Have you had a head injury in the last couple of years because as I remember it, you were the one that started it. I just tried to defend myself from the spoilt little rich boy who spat his dummy because he couldn't get his own way."

As Kurt and the actor continued to argue Mary started to get excited, "This is him guys. Our love interest. The fans are going to love it. Look at the tension, the heat between them. If we capture that on screen we'd have half the planet willing them to get it on. That there is pure passion."

"But Mary I really don't think they like each other very much." Said one of her assistants.

"I know that's what makes the tension even better don't you see, there's a fine line between love and hate and when they cross it boom TV magic."

"If they don't kill each other first."

"Santana you must know this guy what do you think?" Mary turned to her.

"I'm with you on this Mary, they'd feed of each other and the publicity it will create will be priceless."

"Good it's settled. Give me his details I'll call his agent. What's his name again?"

Santana stepped forward smiling, "Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

**You've got to let me know what you think. Review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. I really need you to follow and review and thanks to those of you who did. I've started to second guess this story and I'm thinking of removing it. This is why it is so important I get some feed back. I do hate asking but I don't want to waste my time if this is crap.**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me, Santana. He can do the interview on his own, they're not even a couple on the show yet." Kurt sat down on the couch in his trailer.

"The fan's and press are all over this. Stories are starting to pop up about your shared past, nothing major as yet but for the right price it can and will blow up. The plan is to get your stories out there first, make light of it. You know rivals in show choir and love, grow up and become friends." Santana stood in front of Kurt explaining the plan, "That's why the joint interview two days before your characters kiss for the first time, the ratings will go through the roof."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "The ratings don't need this and the stories only make Sebastian look bad not me and from what I remember he loves his bad-boy image."

Santana started to get annoyed, "So your going to be happy when the press get hold of the Blaine angle? What happens when Blaine sells his story? You with him being an attention whore."

Kurt started to laugh, "Blaine went back in the closet two years ago and has been quite happy with his beard ever since. He wouldn't risk blowing that."

"Blowing a fake relationship with a girl who got fired for trying to screw over the show that gave her, her big break by walking out at the first opportunity. Oh then there's the disaster of an album June set up for Blaine. The woman was a dinosaur she had lost touch with what would be successful years ago. I mean the guy turned up here and auditioned for Sebastian's part with no success. Image the headlines _'Bitter ex sabotaging my career. Forced into the closet. How I lost the love of my life.' _ He could milk this for months and don't forget Berry, _'How my best friend stolen my show. Abandoned for helping. I thought we were_ family.'"

Santana went to continue, "I get it okay. You can stop. ", Kurt shook his head, "So how's this interview going to prevent that?"

"It won't I'm afraid but it they will only make their side gutter press because your story will be out there already. Sebastian can cast doubt on Blaine's character when you both tell about your connection. The interview will be conducted on set and you get the whole hour. You'll both be interviewed together then separately. I know you don't want to talk about them but you're going to have too. The whole thing will be dead and buried within a couple of weeks and you and Sebastian can go on as before."

Kurt didn't look happy. He hated this part of his success but he knew Santana was right. If he said nothing it would make it look as if he had something to hide and the last thing he wanted was Rachel and Blaine gaining any success off of the back of his, "Okay set it up, but make sure Sebastian doesn't talk crap."

"Already on it Lady lips." Santana blew him a kiss and left the trailer tapping on her phone as she went.

* * *

Sebastian turned on his TV and sat back to watch. _"Today we have an access all areas pass to the hit show Haunting Moments. We're lucky enough to have the star of the show, Kurt Hummel with us as well as new guy Sebastian Smythe.''_

The camera pans to the two sitting next to each other. _"Thank you both for doing this today, I know the schedule is crazy around here."_

Kurt smiled, _"It's our pleasure."_

_"Well we all know about your characters on the show and what may be happening soon but what a lot of people don't know is that you two have met before working together. Why don't you share that with us?"_

Kurt went on to explain how Sebastian and himself were in rival show choirs that competed against each other.

_"And I tried to steal his boyfriend." _Sebastian added.

_"Oh that must have been awkward going into this part for you." _The interviewer added.

_"No it wasn't really. Myself and Kurt had a long chat about everything that happened. Turns out the ex was playing with us." _

The interviewer looked confused as Kurt stepped in,_ "My ex gave me the impression it was Sebastian here doing all the chasing. He forget to mention all the texts, phone calls, coffee dates and Skyping he was doing. I can totally understand how Sebastian would think he was in with a chance."_

Sebastian then added, _"I mean the guy gave a lot of mixed signals to a lot of people including girls even though he's gay. How Kurt stayed with him so long is beyond me."_

Kurt was hiding just how pissed at Sebastian he was getting. It was one thing to tell their story but to still try to make him look like a fool was another, _"Well you do stupid things when you're young, remember you trying to throw a Slushie at me because you didn't get your way and photo-shopping pictures to blackmail my choir into letting yours win because that was the only way to beat us?" _Kurt smiled at Sebastian knowing he'd pissed him off too.

The interviewer laughed, _"Now boys I thought you both had kissed and made up."_

_"Oh don't get me wrong, we have. I just like to tease Sebastian a bit." _Kurt winked at the camera.

The interview carried on with talking about the show and the upcoming story lines for them then split off for their solo interviews.

_"Now Sebastian from talking earlier I get the impression you were a bit of a bad boy back in high school, was you really that naughty?"_

Sebastian cleared his throat,_"I was. I did some pretty bad stuff. You see I came from a wealthy family. Everything was about being the best at everything and for a long time I believed you should do anything to achieve it. I'll admit I went after Kurt's ex not because I wanted him but because one; he had been a member of the choir I was in and I was under the impression if he came back we could win and two; if he didn't come back I would be able to upset the balance in Kurt's choir enough for mine to win anyway. I hated losing and I took out my frustrations on the people I was most threatened by and that was Kurt. Even back then he was a star in the making but the people around him couldn't see it."_

_"You seem to have had a lot of respect for your co-star for a long time."_

_"What's not to respect, we all know how he was bullied in the past. I mean the world knows Kurt's and David Karofsky's story and their campaign for Zero tolerance policy's in all American schools. David told in great detail that he not only physically bullied Kurt, he also mentally bullied him. Kurt forgave him and helped him through his issues and now he' one of a few out and proud pro sportsman in the country. I can't honestly say that I could do that if I were in Kurt's shoes, could you?"_

The interviewer smiled,_ "Your absolutely right. I bet your glad he forgave you then or some-one else would be sitting in your chair."_

_"Not going to lie, Kurt forgave me for a lot but I still need to earn his trust but I think we're getting there." _Sebastian started to laugh.

Kurt watched from the shadows with Santana and Molly, "Nice work girls, I couldn't have wrote that any better myself. I bet he feels sick having to say all that." Kurt walked off.

Mary looked at Santana as Santana looked at Mary and at the same time they both said, "You? No, I thought you talked to him. No." They both turned back to look at Sebastian.

"Shit, he means it." Santana whispered.

_"So tell us about the ex?"_

_"I'd just moved back to the States having been in France for a couple of years and I'd just started my new school. The guys from the choir had told me a lot about their ex lead singer and of course me being me decided that I had to have him. It was like the star quarter back dating the head cheerleader, didn't matter if you actually made a good couple or even loved each other. It was about what I would gain. I know I sound awful but I swear I've changed. The rest you know, he was Kurt's boyfriend even if he made sound to me that it was on shaky ground. He flirted constantly and then remember he had a boyfriend. When I saw him and Kurt out together they never looked like a couple, they never kissed or held hands. I didn't know at that point everything Kurt had been through so it seemed to me like they were or the way out as a couple. And I have to admit it was funny to get Kurt all hot and bothered. He's has a sharp tongue when you get him annoyed and the banter was amusing to me at the time."_

They carried on the interview going over bits about how he got the part and avoided giving too much away.

Santana lead the interviewer away to find Kurt and Molly stayed with Sebastian, "As first interviews go that was great."

"I didn't come off as an ass then?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you held your hands up for what happened and explained where you were coming from. Kurt's got the hardest part. He hates talking about Blaine and Rachel. When he first got here he was heartbroken and not because of the break up but because they were two of his best friends. Neither of them cared how he would feel and they just both carried on as if he never existed. You'd think if two people loved you like they said they would be calling to find you but not them. He got several messages telling him to stop being a drama queen and come home. The worse one of all was the message a few days later telling him if he spoke to the press that they would sue him. They did go to his friend's place to see if he was there but she refused to help them. They didn't care about him all they cared about was keeping their secret."

Sebastian looked deep in thought, "But they could use it to their advantage now."

"They'll try. Kurt is a star and while a few will believe their crap, the majority won't. They will never get taken seriously in this business. I am glad they did do this to him for only one reason."

"Really, What?" Sebastian was shocked.

"Think about it for a sec. He would never have moved to LA and the show would never exist. But the reason I'm glad is he's not sitting in their shadow."

* * *

_"Hi Kurt, I heard on my walk over here that congratulations are in order, would you care to tell us the good news?"_

_"Wow news certainly does travel fast. Okay , firstly we've just signed with the network for another four years."_

_"Come on Kurt that was yesterday's news." _The interviewer started to laugh.

Kurt laughed in return,_ "Okay, once we wrap season three I'll be flying off to start filming my first major movie role. I can't say too much at the moment but I'm very excited."_

_"Congratulations. I want an exclusive when you can talk."_

_"Your my go to gal."_

_"Right let's get back to what I came here for... how good is Sebastian at kissing?"_

_"I couldn't say." _Kurt pretended to be embarrassed.

_""Come on Kurt he's been on our screens for a couple of episodes now we can see where its leading."_

_"Then I suggest you watch the next episode."_

_"Alright then. Let's get to the serious stuff. Sebastian told us his version of your shared history can you share yours?"_

_"You already know most of it Sebastian gave an honest account of his side of things. For me my ex made me think I was nuts for thinking that Sebastian wanted any-more than being his friend. He told me I was reading too much in to things even though Sebastian told me flat-out what he wanted. I can see now he played us against each other, we just didn't see it because we both believed my ex was honest about his actions. I didn't think he was capable of what Sebastian suggested he was doing. It wasn't until my ex cheated on me with a guy who poked him on Facebook that I doubted his actions with Sebastian. By then I no longer had any contact with Sebastian so it didn't matter I guess."_

_"So the ex cheated, why?"_

_"I had moved to New York and was really busy looking for a job, finding an apartment and reapplying to college. He felt left out and lonely. He told me I wasn't there for him and it just happened and meant nothing. We split for a while but everyone knew in the end we get back together and for a while it was good. We got engaged. He came to New York for school, we had a few bumps but we worked it out. Then certain things happened with careers and such, choices made with no consideration for my feelings or needs. I was betrayed by two of the people I loved most in the world. One I thought was the love of my life the other a friend that I thought and treated as family" _

A single tear slipped from Kurt's eye. _"I love to tell you everything but that would mean outing someone and I won't do that. I met Mary because the friend had been approach by a network executive who wanted to do a show based around them. As you know Molly meets people and then writes for them, so she flew in to meet my friend. She had idea for a show but she knew it would only be good for a season perhaps two. She had another idea after she had met me. Of course when Molly spoke to me about it I refused because of my friend but she still gave me her number and a draft of the pilot script she had written for it. Maybe Mary saw what I didn't, she has a very unique way of seeing things. Then a couple of days later I was told my ex's and friend's big plan and how they would be made because of it. It didn't matter what I had to say, it was all arranged. I saw it play out in my head, so I picked up the phone and called Molly and the rest you know."  
_

_"That's really sad Kurt. Have they tried to contact you since?"_

_"I've been told they have. My friend/assistant/publicist Santana told me they both tried calling after the first show aired. They both tried again once their plans crumbled. My ex turned up to auditions for Sebastian's role, lucky for me he didn't get past the read through. I don't know what I would have done if he got to the chemistry test with me."_

_"Did you know he was auditioning?"_

_"No, I only got told of the ones coming in for the chemistry test at the time."_

_"So was that the first time you had seen Sebastian since high school?"_

_"To speak to yes and as soon as we were left alone we started arguing, just like old times."_ Kurt started to laugh.

_"And he still got the job?"_

_"He was the best. We hashed out our differences over coffee and are forming a new friendship from that. We don't hate each other any-more."_

_"You both work well together on-screen that's for sure. I think most of world are waiting for the two characters to get together. "_

Kurt interview continued for a while longer and just as they were finishing. The interviewer received a call which she took and returned, "Kurt can you call Santana for me?"

"Why what's going on?"

"Your ex has just contacted us."

Kurt took out his phone and texted Santana.

"Look we turned him down but no doubt one of the gossip shows or magazines will jump on it. This interview will go out as planned but what I'd like to do is tape a follow-up to broadcast as soon his goes to press. He would have outed his self by then so using his name won't be an issue and I can also do some research on them both. I'm also want to reach out to the friend maybe they'll sell each other out making them both look like fools. I'll also suggest you get seen out with Sebastian as a show of solidarity."

Santana put her arm around Kurt's shoulder and squeezed, "I know you don't want to play this game and you've stayed out of all the bullshit headlines but you know them Kurt. They only think of themselves always have. Rachel would be a star on Broadway if she hadn't got greedy before she had been truly successful. Blaine didn't even try to be himself to find fame. He ran so fast into that closet he went past Narnia straight to Middle Earth. He wiped your whole relationship away like it was nothing. Rachel, the girl with two gay Dad's helped him do it. They've played girl friend and boyfriend for over two years even after she was fired and June dump Blaine sorry ass. And now he's here trying to use the relationship he destroyed to get another break. You owe them nothing."

Kurt looked at Santana, "But..."

"No but's Kurt. I have been your friend for years now. I have never lied to you and I never will. I watched you take the high road with Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Dave, Sebastian and myself. You've earned all this don't let them take it away."

Kurt looked between the two woman with sadness written on his face but before he could speak Sebastian stepped forward, "I'll interview again as well."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, "Why?"

"I can back you up. He's going play innocent victim. Kurt I know we're barely friends and you don't have any reason to trust or listen to my advice but you have to fight back."

Kurt looked among the three, "Okay I'll do it."

* * *

**Please review and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed, please don't stop. **

**It has been pointed out that there are grammar and spelling mistakes but ****unfortunately I have no beta to help me correct them. While I appreciate that some of you have spotted these errors and have told me that they are there it doesn't really help me as if I knew what the mistakes were then I wouldn't of made them in the first place. **

**So, if anyone would like to beta for me then please let me know. People are often to quick to point out mistakes but never willing to help someone learn. I think it's like writing an essay for school or collage and handing it in so the teacher can show you what you did wrong and how to not make the same mistake again. So please think before you point out errors, some people can be made to feel stupid and give up on their stories. Lucky for me I've got a thick skin and that will not be the case here.**

* * *

Kurt threw the magazine in the bin. Blaine had sold his story. His phone started to buzz but he ignored. Kurt was starting to feel better when he thought of his interview that had aired the week before had laid the ground work ready for this moment, because Blaine's interview had himself painted as a victim abandoned by his then boyfriend when he needed him most.

Kurt felt sick as he had read it. It was full of lies and tonight his second interview would air rebuffing all of Blaine's claims. Of course Rachel to the story as the only supportive friend he had left. She also implied that Kurt had indeed stole her show while acting as her friend when keeping Molly company while she was on stage. All the important bits were missing.

Kurt knew he wouldn't leave his apartment, he knew the paparazzi were outside his building. The internet would be a no go zone for a few days. He tried reading a book but his mind wouldn't rest, so he climbed back into bed, hoping when he woke that maybe this nightmare would be just that a bad dream.

Kurt shot up in bed when he heard banging on his front door. He glanced at his bedside clock and realized he'd slept for thirteen hours. The banging suddenly stopped and he then heard the key in the lock and moaned to himself, 'Shit Santana'.

But it wasn't Santana that burst into his bedroom but Sebastian, "There you are, why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone?", Sebastian then turned and shouted, "He's in here."

Santana strolled into the room next, "I told you he would be.", She then turned to Kurt, "You okay?"

"Not at my best but I'll get there. Was catching up on some sleep till you two charged in."

"For your info I told your TV husband that you'd be okay but for some reason he insisted on coming over to check on you. If you ask me his role is bleeding into reality." Santana said in a bored tone.

Sebastian flipped his middle finger up at Santana, "Fuck off Satan. His whole life is under a microscope at the moment and even I know how private he is. He's tough but

everyone has a breaking point."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You both know I'm still sitting here. Thanks for the concern, both of you and as how surreal it sounds coming from you Sebastian, I'm not about to lose it yet. I just need some time to myself. Blaine was the man I planned to spend the rest of my life with. I forgave him when he cheated on me and supported him even when people thought I wouldn't, when June by passed me at my showcase for Blaine. And after I left because I refused to be a dirty little secret and hide away only to watch as he and Rachel played all lovey dovey in front of now he's trying to gain fame by trashing everything I worked so hard for." And for the first time since the day he left New York for LA, Kurt started to cry.

Sebastian and Santana looked at each other unsure of what to do when the bedroom door opened, "Oh baby boy, it's okay Cedes is here."

Mercedes swept past Santana and Sebastian and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Thank fuck you arrived Cedes, you know I'm not good with this emotional shit", Santana said, "I'm going to leave you to look after Twink-a-bell while I'll go and make sure the two Hobbit's crawl back under their rock. When Kurt is back with us let him know the rebuff interview goes out on tonight's show and I've set up an interview with Entertainment weekly, so we cover every social media outlet."

"Now is not the time Santana for that stuff. You go do what you do best and you and make sure they know if they come anywhere near, I'll cut them." Mercedes then points at Sebastian, " Make yourself useful and make some tea."

"Tea?"

"Yes tea,you deaf?", Sebastian rolled his eyes and was about to say something back when Mercedes spoke again, "It's a comfort thing for Kurt, okay. You'll find everything you need in the cupboard by the stove, now go."

Santana grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him out and towards the kitchen, "Cedes knows how to take care of him, just make the tea and keep your mouth shut. And when Kurt comes out of his room make like you never saw him cry like that. If you do one thing to upset him I'll break into your place while you're asleep and turn you into a eunuch got it?"

"Look I'm not that guy any-more you know, so give me a break. When you spent up-to fifteen hours a day on set with someone, you tend to learn a lot about a person. Why do you think I called you to come check he was okay?", Santana just shrugged, "Because I care okay. He is nothing like I thought. I've seen a guy, that is the star of one of the top rated shows in this country as well as several others, work his ass off. He 's never makes any demands. He hangs out with the crew. He doesn't expect any-one to fetch or carry for him. I mean after six hours straight of filming that death scene last week were he had to cry on demand, he never once complained even though his eyes must have started to get sore. I had him painted as a whiny jealous bitch. I was so wrong."

Santana smiled, "Well you finally see what we all see. That man up in that room has had his heart ripped out and he got up moved to the other side of the country to start again and is he bitter? No, because if I had gone through half the shit he's been through in his life, I would be.", As Santana turned to leave she looked back at Sebastian, "Oh and you might want to think about just how much you care because Kurt doesn't need you messing with his feelings."

As Santana headed towards the door, "It's not like that." Sebastian called.

"Yeah and it doesn't normally take twelve hours to film one kiss, think about that while you make the tea.", And with that said she left slamming the door behind herself.

* * *

Sebastian made the tea. He didn't stay in the room, he went and sat in the lounge and flick on the TV. After finding nothing interesting to watch he went through Kurt's DVD's. One caught his interest, _'Hmm, old home movies.'_ he thought to himself as he popped it into the player.

He sat watching as a young Kurt sat in front of a huge birthday cake grinning as a beautiful woman, with the same eyes as Kurt, sang happy birthday to him and helped blow out his candles. The love that shone in the woman's face for little Kurt was unmistakable. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder as the film went onto Kurt and the woman settling down to English tea party on what could only be the back lawn of their home, _'Where are the other kids?'_

"Kurt was always special but in Lima if you were special then you were ostracised. People who were adults encouraged their kids to stay away or pick on him. And when his Mom died all he had left in the world was his Dad until he join the New Direction's and found a few friends. It's one of many reasons he's so guarded and one of the main reason's he's so cut up about Blaine and Rachel. He trusted them as much as he does his Dad."

Sebastian looked at Mercedes as she joined him on the couch, "Is he okay?"

Mercedes looked at him as if she was trying to figure something out, "He will be. He's cried himself to sleep and when he wakes up he'll pull himself back together."

Both Sebastian and Mercedes turned back to the TV when they heard loud laughing and giggling as the film switched to Kurt and his Mom playing in the sprinklers in the park. They could hear a man's laugh as Kurt and his Mom chased each other around. _'Hey honey put the camera away and come play with us.' _The voice was light as it filtered through the speakers. _'Look Mommy a rainbow.' _A young Kurt yelled. Both Mercedes and Sebastian smiled as a little Kurt launched into singing Somewhere over the rainbow.

The DVD finished and Mercedes put another one on, "You'll love this one. Artie put this together for us when we graduated high school. It's New Direction stuff."

Sebastian couldn't help laughing as he watched the five people, including Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, a guy in a wheelchair and the girl he could remember being called Cohn-Chang or something, fall over each over as they tried to sing some awful song about a boat. Even then Sebastian noticed that Rachel girl trying to hog the spotlight but he'd have to admit his eyes were always pulled back to Kurt.

"Can't help but look at him?" Mercedes remarked, "He always pulled focus, even if he just sang back up. Rachel hated it. I think she knew back then who the star was going to be and that's why she'd tried to snuff it out back then."

Suddenly the first chords of Salt 'n' Pepa's song Push It came from the speakers. "Really?" Sebastian looked at Mercedes.

"You should have heard the number Mr Schue wanted us to do." Mercedes started laughing.

The pair carried on watching and talking as they finished one disc and switched it out for another. Kurt stood in the doorway watching the pair. He could tell his girl liked Sebastian by the way she was being with him and Kurt was still puzzled about why Sebastian had come over in the first place and even more to why he had stayed.

"You two having fun?" Kurt stepped into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?", Mercedes nudged Sebastian, "Will you make some more tea please?"

Sebastian took the hint and moved back to the kitchen and started to make the tea. when he returned Mercedes had gone, "Where'd did Mercedes go?"

Kurt smile as he took his tea from Sebastian, "She be back in a bit. She's going to stay over tonight, so we're going to veg out watching movies and eating junk. She's gone to get her stuff and the junk."

"Okay", Sebastian was unsure what to do, "I'll get going once she get's back then."

"I didn't mean you'd have to go, you can stay if you want to? I got some sweats you could use and Cedes will sleep in with me and you could take the spare bedroom. Oh shit I'm rambling. It doesn't matter..."

Sebastian took Kurt hand, "It's okay, I'd love to stay. I've always wondered what happens on a girly sleepover." Sebastian started to laugh as Kurt glared at him and held up his hands in surrender, "Just joking. But for future reference, I'll wear the face mask but draw the line at painting each others nails. " Sebastian ducked at Kurt threw a cushion at him just as Kurt's beeped.

Kurt picked it up and looked at the screen, "The interview's on. Santana says I should watch it." Kurt drew in a deep breath and picked up the remote.

"You don't have to if you don't want to?" Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's holding the remote, "I mean you know what both of us said..." Before he could finish Kurt's phone beeped again.

"Santana said don't be a pussy turn the TV on. She promises I won't be disappointed." Kurt looked at Sebastian searching for an answer.

"Okay we'll put it on but if you want to stop just turn it off, I'll deal with Lopez if she starts."

Kurt turned the TV onto the correct channel. _'On last weeks show you saw me talking to the cast and crew of the hit show Haunting Moments. I was very lucky to spend time with the star of the show Kurt Hummel. While I was with Kurt he talked a little about his past and about his ex fiancée and ex best friend, while he didn't name names or go into great detail, I could tell he is still devastated by what happened over two years ago. Today a tabloid magazine printed a story by one Blaine Anderson, who we now know was Kurt's ex __fiancée. Normally I wouldn't look further into these stories as it seems to go with the territory of being a celeb. But I have interviewed Kurt twice and been at numerous events over the last couple of years and when I was went through one of the toughest times in my life, he was there for me. So yes Kurt Hummel is my friend and when I read garbage like that article it angers me._

_When a got word that Mister Anderson was trying to sell his story, I was still on set with Kurt and his co-star Sebastian Smythe. I informed Kurt what was happening and asked if he would do an interview giving his side of those events that appeared in today's article. He was very reluctant because as you all know he is a very private person. But in the end he agreed, not because he wants or needs the press. He did the interview because he didn't want people to believe the lies being told and this may surprise you, it wasn't the lies about himself he worried about. Kurt was more worried about his friend Mary Halloran, the main writer and creator of the show who was also mentioned in the article by Rachel Berry Kurt's ex friend and failed Broadway actress. _

_Last week I went to my producers and the network asking them if I could find out the truth behind Mister Anderson's story. They agreed to my request but on the condition that if his words were found to be true that we still show it. Needless to say this could make my friend look bad if I was wrong but I believed my friend Kurt Hummel.'_

Kurt sat opened mouthed as his and Sebastian interview started to play. He turned to Sebastian, "Did you know?"

Sebastian who looked just as shocked looked at Kurt, "I swear, I thought it would just show our interviews and then move onto the next story."

Kurt's phone beeped. Kurt read the message and looked back to Sebastian, "Tana say's to keep watching it gets better."

Kurt and Sebastian turned back to the screen, _'We spoke about it often and I thought we had agreed that we would follow our careers out and proud. Things had been slowly changing, more actors/actress were out and having good careers. Gay characters were becoming more visible on TV and movies. They weren't just comic relief any-more. Story lines were getting better and more mainstream. Then one day he just announced he was going back in the closet after June Dolloway had suggested it. He never said he was forced. There was no discussion, he wasn't even asking me what I thought even if he made it sound like he was. That same night he went to Rachel Berry's opening night party as her boyfriend. I think the plan if our relationship was ever mentioned, was to say I was a teenage experiment and he realized he was straight shortly after.'_

_'You've mentioned Rachel Berry, how does she play into all this?"_

_'I've known Rachel since we both joined Glee Club back in high school. We became friends and I believed she was one of my best friends. Part of Blaine's plan had been to get a beard. This is when it dawned on me that he wasn't asking if it was okay to do this but he was telling me this was what was going to happen. I wondered just how long this had been planned for. Long story short, Rachel had volunteered to be his beard. Apparently it would look good for them both as up and coming stars to be dating and supporting each other. I can imagine how it had played out in Rachel's head, the interviews, the cover stories and joint projects. I doubt it even entered her head that this may upset me or that she even cared. After Blaine left the apartment, I guess he went straight to Rachel because in less than twenty minutes I got a message from her to stop being a drama queen and suck it up. At that point I remembered the conversation I'd had with Mary. _

_Mary had the idea for this show and pictured me in the lead. I had turned her down straight away because Rachel was my friend and I would never do anything to hurt her. As far as I knew Mary had come to New York for Rachel at the request of the network.. I don't regret changing my mind and calling Mary. Rachel had only thought of herself when she went to audition for a TV network and not gave a thought to the show she was in or the people she was working with. She certainly hadn't given me one thought when she offered and planned for weeks behind my back to wipe my existence out. So here I am two years later finding out that two people I used to love and trust are now trying to use my success because their stupid plan failed. It breaks my heart because they both are so talented.'_

At some point Mercedes had come back and joined them on the couch. She looked down and saw Sebastian holding on to Kurt's hand and smiled, "Their problem was they both always thought they were right. They could never admit they didn't know what the hell they were doing."

The screen went back to the interviewer,_' I contacted June Dolloway this morning and ask is she had any comments. Due to the time it takes to set up satellite interviews we decide to do it the internet so excuse the poor quality.'_

_'June you must have seen the story Blaine Anderson has sold, in it he pretty much blames you for his failed career because you forced him back in the closet and then gave him bad material to record. Would you care to explain your side?"_

_'Why thank for the chance, I met Blaine when he sang with his then fiancée Kurt Hummel for me. I'll admit now I made one of the biggest mistakes ever by passing Mister Hummel for Blaine. I took Blaine under my wing and we started working on a showcase for him. I invited casting agents, record labels and Broadway producers. I mentioned in passing that maybe he shouldn't mention his sexuality until he was more established. I never told him to go back in the closet that was all his idea. It was at one of the rehearsals he brought Rachel Berry with him and they both presented the idea of a fake relationship. As you know those type of relationships common pratice to help promote a movie or show. I did however tell the pair that I thought it was unnecessary in this case and to think long and hard about it. Needless to say they insisted this was the right way for them to go and I'm ashamed to say I did help them.'_

_'So it was all Blaine's idea?'_

_'Yes, he'd convinced himself, with the help of Miss Berry, that this was the way to go. I was there years ago when many great actors and singers hid who they were and saw a number of people hurt in the process. Which was why I wasn't surprised when Blaine told me Kurt had left. I could see how much Kurt loved Blaine, am sure it must have felt like being stabbed in the heart. I sure Kurt must hate me if he believe's Blaine's story that I forced him.'_

_'Can you prove any of what your saying?'_

_'Of course I can. I tape every rehearsal, I'd watch it back later and make changes the next day if needed. I'll get my assistant to send you copies. Everything we ever discussed is on them.'_

_'Well thank you for your time.'_

_'It was my pleasure.'_

"Holy shit. Blainers screwed up." Sebastian sat forward.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, "He most probably thought that the media would just take his word for it." Kurt continued watching the screen as clips from June's video's played.

"The problem Rachel had back then was she already thought she'd made it. She never thought that the show could fail. Yeah the critics liked it but they don't buy tickets and if you love Funny Girl then all you really need is Barbara's version on DVD, why go watch someone trying to act like Barbara playing the part." Mercedes added.

The three turned back to the TV when they heard Mary's voice,_'Now I know you don't like giving interviews and I'm very grateful for you speaking to us today. Now you've read the part of the article that mentions you and your involvement in Kurt's supposed stealing of Rachel Berry's show.'_

_'Oh yes I have. It made laugh so hard. I might actually write a show based on it. Haunting Moments was never the show I wrote with Rachel in mind. In fact if I'm honest the show I wrote was rubbish and I really didn't want to go forward with it. The network wanted to work with me on a new show and suggested I take a look at a number of possible leads and Rachel was one of them. The only thing that guaranteed was the show was my baby. I flew to New York to meet three actors/actress's. The first two I didn't get a feel for that's when I went to meet Rachel. I pretty much could tell that any show I'd write with her in would last for one or two seasons tops. She was very opinionated and on several occasion's would try telling me what to write. But she did have something so I followed her around and started writing ideas out. I was to meet Rachel at her apartment one afternoon but when I arrived I was greeted by Kurt her room-mate. Kurt was a sweetheart, he apologized for his friend not being there and made me welcome while I waited. We talked for hours, we never mentioned Rachel's show or the script I ripped up once I got back to my hotel. Rachel never met me that afternoon, why I don't know. I returned to my room and started thinking about Kurt and the idea came to me for Haunting Moments. I e-mailed the network and sent them the pilot script. They loved it and when I got to back to LA they wanted a pitch presenting Kurt and the outlines for ten episodes. The real problem came when I approached Kurt. He turned me down out of loyalty to Rachel. I asked him to really think about. I returned to LA hoping he'd change his mind. Lucky for everyone he did.'_

_'So the show was never a done deal for Miss Berry and if you have never have met Kurt would she have a show now?'_

_'No she was just being considered as a possible just like several others. Me flying out to meet her was for my working process not for her alone. I think she led herself and others to believe it was all for her . Kurt didn't steal anything because it was never hers to begin with. I mean she stood me up with no apology or explanation. And as I understand it she would have walked out on her Broadway show after less than a month to do the TV show and that's why they fired her for preaching her contact by auditioning so soon into the run.'_

The screen switched to the interviewer sitting at a desk, _'I spoke to the producer at the time of Funny Girl and he confirmed that is exactly why Miss Berry was sacked from Funny Girl even though it was to closed after a short three-month run. Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry were both contacted and asked to take part in today's programme and both declined. The magazine that printed the original story will be printing a full retraction in next weeks issue and are seeking legal advice to reclaim the fee Mister Anderson took for the story. They also will be apologizing for any distress they have caused Kurt Hummel over this and will be donating fifty thousand dollars to a charity of his choosing. While untrue stories told by ex's will never stop being published, because people keep buying the magazines and papers that print them, I'd like to ask that you don't take them as the while truth. Remember for every one that is true there are thousands that are false. Thank you for watching and good night.'_

Kurt sat there dumbfounded as Sebastian pulled him into a hug, "See everything's fine."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Sebastian's smiling face. Slowly he moved forward and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian took a second to think then started to kiss him back.

Mercedes smiled as she walked out the room to the kitchen , flipping open her phone and speed dialling Santana.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt pulled back from Sebastian, "I so sorry, " Kurt started to become panicked, "I shouldn't have done that.." and before Sebastian could speak Kurt ran from the room.

"Shit." Sebastian started to shake his head mumbling to himself, "You dumb ass. Why didn't you say something?"

"Never took you for someone who talked to themselves." Mercedes smiled at Sebastian as she sat back down next to him. "He's panicking. Give him a few minutes and then go talk to him."

"And say what? He's made it clear that kissing me was a mistake by running as fast as he could. You want me to go in there and make a fool of myself by telling him how much I like him and I wanted to keep kissing him? I know I'll tell him that I want to make him happy and how he takes my breath away? Do you really think he's going to jump into my arms? Because I don't. I know I'm not good enough for him. I also know that, that kiss was relief from all the shit he's been through the last couple of weeks. If you'd been sitting there he would have kissed you. The best thing for me to do is to leave and pretend none of this ever happened." Sebastian rubbed his face with his hands.

Mercedes wanted to knock both Sebastian's and Kurt's heads together. Having only seen the pair together for the first time this evening, she could see they both really liked each other. She also knew Sebastian is the first guy to get closer to Kurt in last few years. Any fool could see the spark between them, that's how Sebastian had got his part on the show. Mercedes had several conversations with Santana about her worries over Sebastian since Santana mentioned he was starting to fall for Kurt. But tonight as she watched him watch Kurt's old home DVD's she saw for herself what Santana had told her about. And if Santana and Kurt could see past the past so could she. She wanted Kurt to find love again and if that is with Sebastian then she wasn't going to let them walk away before giving this thing a chance. "Walk away then coward. Try not to slam the door on your way out."

Sebastian look at Mercedes in shock, "What the..."

"I mean you can say all that shit to me but your to scared to say it him. Do you think I won't tell him? Maybe you're not really good enough for him then? He needs a man in his life who's not afraid to say how he feels about him not some pussy scared of his own feelings."

"What the..." Sebastian sat with his mouth open.

"Kurt's terrified of connecting to someone again because of what Blaine did on him. I can tell you now what's going on in his head. He's most probably kicking himself for losing control. Not for one second does he believe you'd actually want him. He really doesn't believe he isn't attractive." Mercedes wiped a stray tear from her eye as she spoke of her friend, "Right now he's trying to figure out a way to explain his actions without losing you in the process or letting you know how he feels because he thinks it's all one-sided. So you need to decide what you want and if it is Kurt you need to fight for it. If it isn't Kurt try to remember he's a lot more fragile than he let's on." Mercedes got up and walked back out to the kitchen saying a silent prayer that she had said the right thing.

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed staring at the wall. His mind whirled with conflicting thoughts.

He had kissed Sebastian and it felt good. Then he remembered all the times Sebastian had told him how he was too girly and how he hadn't been good enough for Blaine. Of course Sebastian had changed and he had told Kurt how all the things he said was all bull. But in the back of his mind he felt there would always be some truth to the words. Over the years it was the one thing everyone in his life had pointed out even his Dad when he told Kurt to stop wearing his girly figure hugging jumpers.

But Sebastian had kissed back for a second but that was most probably a reflex reaction. Maybe it was a pity kiss, of course it was. Sebastian had seen how upset he'd been earlier, of course it must have been pity.

Kurt wondered how he was going to get past this. He could tell Sebastian it was just heat of the moment relief, then Sebastian wouldn't feel the need to have the _'I like you but I just don't like you that way'_ talk.

He debated calling Mary and asking if they can postpone filming for a day or two. He knew they were ahead on the schedule because he worked with an amazing team of people.

Kurt could hear muffled talking coming from the other room and then it went silent. As soon as he heard the knock he knew it would be Mercedes, he slowly walked to the door and pulled it open. But it wasn't Mercedes standing there with a cup of tea and a sympathetic smile.

"We need to talk."

"Sebastian I really don't know what to say. I shouldn't have kissed you and it won't happen again. So if there's nothing else please leave alone to get over my embarrassment." Kurt went to close the door as Sebastian placed his arm against it to stop its movement.

"You might have nothing to say but I do and for once you're gonna sit your cute ass down and listen instead of hiding ." Sebastian walked passed a shocked looking Kurt and sat on his bed, "Now sit and listen and then if you want me to leave and never mention what happened again I will. This way only three people will ever know and you don't have to die from embarrassment of people knowing that you kissed me."

Sebastian was trying his best to be strong and confident but inside he was terrified of Kurt rejecting him. This feeling in his gut was one of the reasons he didn't do relationships or meaningful relationships. In the past he had slept around but once he left high school and started college he changed. Sebastian dated a couple of guys but he never let things get serious. He always backed off once the word feelings started to get mentioned.

Sebastian could honestly say that he'd never really felt for someone the way he was feeling for Kurt.

A very nervous Kurt sat next to Sebastian, "Looked we don't have to do this. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know it puts us in an awkward situation because of work but if we just forget it happened then it's okay."

Kurt continued to ramble as Sebastian slowly moved forward and as Kurt paused to take a breath he pushed his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt slowly kissed back and let instinct take over.

Sebastian gently pushed forward wrapping his arms around Kurt slowly easing Kurt onto his back. They continued kissing as Kurt let out a soft moan. Sebastian broke the kiss but held their place as he looked into Kurt's eyes, "I like kissing you. I only want to kiss you. Us kissing is not a mistake. I'm not going to let you push me away do you understand?"

Kurt nodded as he stared at Sebastian, "I..."

"No I'm talking now." Kurt nodded again, "Good. I know this is hard for you and believe, it's hard for me to. But you and me have something. I get we're both terrified of what we're feeling and that we could screw this up before we even get started. But a good friend of ours told me that I should tell you how much I like you and how I want to make you happy. And she was right when she called me a coward. I am so scared you wouldn't want me that I was prepared to walk away. But I can't live with what if's and the thought of you finding someone else makes me feel sick." Sebastian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Kurt, I know we got off to a crappy start when we met and I hope you've seen for yourself how much I've changed over time. I think you are absolutely gorgeous inside and out. I know you don't believe that but I'm sure you can feel the effect this is having." Sebastian pushes his groin down a little harder onto Kurt's thigh watching as Kurt starts to blush, "I can't promise it's going to be an easy ride because you know it's us. But I think if we don't try then we will always regret it and I know you love a challenge." Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes scanned Sebastian's face for a moment, "I want to but..."

"No buts. We're both sacred remember. I'm just as vulnerable as you. Don't you see that you have all the power here? I've laid myself open to you, well as open as I get. We can take it slow, get to really know each other outside of the past and work."

"We can try." Kurt smiled at Sebastian and lifted his head and kissed him.

Mercedes smiled as she pulled the door closed and made her way back to the living room.

* * *

**EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER.**

"This is your fault." Sebastian yelled at a laughing Mercedes.

"Okay white boy if you say so."

"If you hadn't made me tell Kurt how I felt then I wouldn't be about to embarrass myself in a restaurant full of our family and friends and not forgetting the million and one paps outside the place."

"I hate to tell you this but this was your idea not mine I just helped put it together. I can cancel everything just as quick, just say the word coward."

"I'm not changing my mind and stop calling me that."

"Stop acting like a pussy and I will." Mercedes phone beeped. She took a quick look at the message and yelled to everyone, "Get to your tables everyone he'll be here in five. Mr H you and Mrs H duck behind your menus or he'll know this is more than the end of season wrap party." She then turned back to Sebastian, "Santana is going to make sure he's the last one through the door so be ready. Screw this up and I'll cut you."

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded at Mercedes. He stood just opposite the entrance door and waited. Santana entered the restaurant first blocking Kurt's view. "I really don't how you could get the date wrong on that photo shoot. I could have taken my time getting ready and come with Sebastian." Santana ducked out-of-the-way revelling Sebastian dress in a black tuxedo standing in front of Kurt, "Oh you look very nice. Did I miss the memo about dressing tonight?" Kurt slowly looked around the room.

"No babe you didn't," Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and reached into his breast pocket, "A year and a half ago I manned up and told you how I felt about you and though we were both scared about being together, we decided to give us a go. I for one am so glad we did. I know we both went into this thinking it would be hard and I think we were just as surprised as everyone else about how easy it's been." Sebastian dropped to one knee and present the black ring box in his hand as Kurt's hands went to his mouth to cover his surprise, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I have known for a while now that I can't imagine my life without you and that there is no-one else in this world I would want to spend my life with. So please would you do me the honour of becoming my husband, Kurt marry me?"

Kurt felt the tears well up as he looked at Sebastian on one knee. He looked up again and noticed his Dad and step-mom smiling at him. He looked back at a now panicked looking Sebastian and started to slowly nodded.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU BOO." Mercedes yelled.

Kurt began to stutter, "Y..Y..Yes, I'll marry you."

The whole place erupted in cheers as Sebastian jumped up and pushed the ring on Kurt's finger. Kurt held out his hand looking at his ring and then looked at his Dad who nodded at him and then back at Sebastian. "It's the ring your Mom gave your Dad. Burt said your Mom would want you to have it."

Kurt smiled, "Did you ask my Dad for my hand in marriage?"

Before Sebastian could answer Burt had made his way to the couple, "Yes he did. I thought he was going to pass out at one point."

"Well I spend the whole trip to Lima with Santana telling me about your gun collection and how no guy was ever good enough for your baby boy."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, "When will you learn not to listen to her. Now shut up talking and kiss me." Sebastian wasn't about to argue as he pulled Kurt close.

* * *

Santana slowly made her way over towards a waiter holding a tray of full of full champagne flutes, "I really don't thinking you should stick around do you?"

"I work here if you haven't noticed."

"Now I'm sure if we explained to your boss they'd understand. Must be gutting seeing what could have been if you'd not been so self-absorbed."

"You picked this restaurant on purpose."

"Now, now Blaine do you really think I'd stoop so low. Oh and don't forget Mr H is here , I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you." Santana started to laugh and walk away as Blaine rushed back towards the kitchen.

The End

* * *

**I'm looking for ideas for a new story so send your ideas.**


End file.
